La superforma de Shadow
by Candy-SpiCa
Summary: María nunca había visto la superforma de Shadow. Oneshot


_~A.R.K, hace 54 años~_

-Shadow, ¿Algún día podré verte pelear?

-María… sabes que hay cosas que no se pueden preguntar

-Sólo por curiosidad. Ya sé que eres fuerte pero… –dejó la frase sin terminar.

-Escucha –Shadow se acercó a la niña–. Siempre que me necesites voy a protegerte y no dudaré en pelear por ti. Y espero que ese día no llegue, que jamás estés en peligro

-Lo sé –esa sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba–. Pero quiero verte pelear

Casi nunca hacía berrinches, era una buena chica. Pero a veces llegaba a molestar por sus inocentes pedidos. Era entendible, llevaba toda su vida en el espacio, a veces era curiosa. Aun así, Shadow no podía permitir que saliera lastimada, nunca. Esa era su misión: protegerla y encontrar una cura para su enfermedad.

* * *

-Wow, ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó señalando la piedra preciosa en el laboratorio de su abuelo.

-Es una esmeralda caos –respondió Gerald–. Todavía estoy analizándola, pero cuando entró a la estación, sobrecargó la hasta a la maquinaria más pesada.

-Terminé con el encargo, profesor –irrumpió el erizo negro en la habitación.

-Gracias. El equipo de transporte necesitaba ayuda con ese cargamento.

Cuando estuvieron los tres frente a la gema, su brillo notorio adornó los alrededores. Resplandeciendo más que antes.

-¿Sientes algo anormal, Shadow? –preguntó el profesor, sospechando.

Era extraño el choque de energías, como un hormigueo que estaba paseando en su sistema nervioso. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba del otro lado del escritorio, su mano alcanzando la esmeralda.

-Es raro…

Casi como si su organismo hubiera esperado el encuentro desde su nacimiento, ese sentimiento familiar era la calidez de la pura energía caos. Un trance, un momento que era sólo suyo en el espacio-tiempo.

-Tal vez sea debido a tus… orígenes –dijo el profesor sin revelar demasiado. Y esa voz fue suficiente para despertarlo.

-Uh? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó María.

-Me siento agotado –Shadow recargó sus brazos en el escritorio.

-Esa energía no es como nada que haya visto antes –murmuró Gerald–. María, hazme el favor de llevarlo a su habitación.

De forma bastante patética, mirándolo en retrospectiva, terminó en cama el resto del día vacilando entre el sueño y la vigilia. La primera vez que experimentó la energía caos, ese recuerdo pareciera haber sido hace muchos años.

* * *

María trotaba, casi saltaba, felizmente a la importante cita que tenía ese día. Después de estar una semana en reposo, recaída a su enfermedad, por fin podría ver a Shadow usar sus poderes caos.

A pesar de su corta edad, en ocasiones se ponía a pensar cómo había aceptado que la interacción con un animal parlante era completamente normal. Pero era más que eso, Shadow era un amigo, guardián y compañía. Le gustaba creer que ARK era un mundo por su cuenta, el mundo que su abuelo había imaginado. Donde curarla era posible y donde los erizos que hablaban también eran posibles.

Su respiración se agitaba, tenía que disminuir el ritmo de la caminata. Para el momento en que entró a la sala, su abuelo se encontraba haciendo algunas anotaciones y Shadow se sentaba a pocos metros de él.

-¡Ya llegué! ¿Cuándo empezamos? –caminó hasta los dos con una sonrisa.

-De hecho, estamos descansando –respondió Gerald algo agotado–. Como decía, hay seis piedras más en el universo con éste poder. Se dice que al reunirlas todas, la energía entre ellas se potencia.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto la energía? –preguntó María, habiendo tomado asiento junto a Shadow.

-Estoy trabajando en un sistema de defensa para la colonia. Dicen que tal vez, los cuerpos que puedan soportar esa energía caos, experimenten una transformación.

-¿Una transformación? ¿De qué clase? –Shadow se mostró curioso.

\- No lo sé, puede ser física o de poder. Pero sé con seguridad que controlando tu energía, podrás alcanzar un estado semejante. Después de todo, eres la forma de vida perfecta.

Gerald lo veía orgulloso y por alguna razón, Shadow sintió el peso de esa responsabilidad. Cargando con su proyecto, con su gloria, con su nieta. En ese momento sonó el comunicador de Gerald, un llamado de la sala de máquinas. Se levantó con pesadez y salió.

-¿Vas a mostrarme cómo son los poderes caos, Shadow?

-Te dije que es peligroso…

-¡El abuelo me lo prometió! –María se inclinó en su silla–. ¿Entonces vas a mostrarme tu transformación?

-No veo las otras seis esmeraldas del caos por aquí, ¿Y tú? –el erizo rió un poco–. Lo dudo mucho.

-"Transformación" –María daba carcajadas, por la palabra–. Suena gracioso… tu "superforma"

Ambos rieron, hace mucho que eso no ocurría.

Del otro lado de las puertas, algo pasaba. El evento que cambiaría su vida para siempre, comenzó con el sonar de una sirena. Luego las luces rojas, de emergencia, se encendieron. Miraban para todos lados, confundidos. Gerald irrumpió agitado en la habitación.

-¡A la sala de cápsulas, nos abordaron!

 _~ARK, hace 50 años~_

* * *

 _~ARK, presente~_

-¡De prisa, quedan diez minutos, o nos estrellaremos en la Tierra!

Qué molesto, por qué no se callaba… Eggman no era siquiera la sombra de su predecesor, al menos en cuanto a conocimiento y compostura se trataba. Shadow se deslizaba por la plataforma a toda velocidad, ya alcanzada una cómoda ligereza, en su interior pesaban recuerdos y sensaciones olvidadas. Ya no tenía más cargas, más ligaduras a este mundo ¿Verdad?

" _Dale una oportunidad a la humanidad, de ser felices. Llévales esperanza."_

Esa frase lo atormentaba. La humanidad, como si hubiera hecho algo por ellos, cuando le dieron la espalda a un proyecto milagroso y mataron a una niña inocente en el más puro hermetismo.

Y aun así, ella deseaba por la felicidad de todos. Un último deseo extremadamente generoso, antes de enviarlo al planeta azul. Gente buena, gente mala. Entonces, ¿Tenía alguna utilidad la venganza?

Voces lo llamaban, eran aquellos que le habían pedido otra oportunidad. Bueno, esta oportunidad requería un sacrificio. Por el bien mayor, por una promesa de hace cincuenta años, por María. Llegó a la sala donde estaba el resto de la tripulación, y las siete esmeraldas caos. Para ese entonces, su decisión era segura.

Antes y después de que empezara la pelea, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando su ser se tornó amarillo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando lanzó los anillos limitadores al infinito del espacio, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando todos y cada uno estuvieron a salvo, sabía que tenía que…

Lanzarse al vacío. Caer cual meteorito a la Tierra. Si María jamás pudo volver a su planeta, él volvería en su nombre. Las voces seguían reclamándolo, por el nombre que le dio su creador pero él solo pensaba en ella, en sus días felices. Montones de recuerdos que le sacaban una sonrisa.

Estaba rozando la atmósfera, desintegrándose. Como si fuera destino, como si su organismo hubiera esperado el encuentro desde su nacimiento, ese sentimiento familiar era la calidez de la pura energía caos. Un trance, un momento que era sólo suyo en el espacio-tiempo.

" _Esta es mi superforma, María. ¿No es hermosa?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Cuando se repitieron frases, no fue por error, sino para hacer énfasis y contraste (es que tengo una obsesión con repetir frases) Llevo dos días escribiendo esto y no se me ocurrió mejor idea que publicarlo. Tengo otras historias planeadas, pero aun están sin terminar. Espero hacerlo pronto! ~Candy~**


End file.
